Mr. Bentley's Winter Fair
Mr. Bentley's Winter Fair 'is the thirteenth and finale episode of the ninth season to be aired. It is the second episode of the season going by production order. Plot Bob instructs Roley and Dizzy to look after the yard, while he gets to work in the town hall square. Mr. Bentley radios Bob from the town hall square and announces he's ready to get to work. Bob replies that they're on their way. Bob explains to Scoop that it's the Winter Fair tonight and there will be stalls, games and yummy food. Scoop, Bob, Muck, Wendy, and Lofty head off to the town hall square. In the town Spud is looking at a Mr. Bentley's map of the town square. Mrs. Potts tells Mr. Bentley that her knitwear stall has a wonky leg and Mr. Bentley replies that he'll get Bob to fix it when he arrives. Bob, Wendy, and the crew arrive at the town hall square and Mr. Bentley gives them plenty of jobs that need completing and asks Bob to start by putting up the lights. He tells him not to forget to blow up Santa, the main attraction of the fair. Mr. Fothergill tells Mr. Bentley that he wants his stall bigger. Mr. Beasley tells Mr. Bentley that he still can't find his stall. Farmer Pickles arrives with Travis and Mr. Bentley asks if he's brought Humpty the pig for the guess the weight of the pig competition, to which he replies that he has. Molly reminds Mr. Bentley that her new roof needs fixing. Mr. Bentley instructs Bob to call him on the walkie talkie before he puts Santa in place. Mr. Bentley goes to look at Mrs. Potts wonky leg, checks in with Molly on her new roof and tells Pam that he'll organise her stall to be turned around. At Mr. Sabatini's pizza stall, Mr. Bentley suggest some decoration so everyone knows it's a pizza stall and tells him he's got Bob to pick them up from his restaurant. With thanks, Mr. Sabatini gives Spud and Mr. Bentley a free slice of pizza. Mrs. Percival asks Mr. Bentley where she's to position her stall to which he consults his map. Spud eats his free slice of pizza and takes Mr. Bentley's to give to him. In the meantime, Bob, Wendy, Scoop, Lofty, and Muck are inflating Santa with the pump. Bob radios Mr. Bentley to let him know that Santa is being blown up, but Mr. Bentley is busy trying to find Farmer Pickles as he's setup Humpty's pen in the wrong place and will be with Bob when he can. Mr. Bentley is becoming frustrated and finds that Humpty's gate isn't secure. Mrs. Percival arrives requesting help finding her stall and they both leave. Spud stays to look after Humpty's pen, but Humpty escapes from the gate and eats Mr. Bentley's pizza. Bob and Wendy have inflated Santa and Mr. Bentley arrives to help. Spud is chasing Humpty around the town hall square and amidst the disturbance the Father Christmas balloon gets a hole in it from the walkie talkie and deflates and many of the stalls get damaged. Everyone is upset and disappointed, but Bob announces that if they all work together they can get everything fixed. Spud, Bob, and Mr. Bentley get Humpty back in his pen. Bob turns around Pam's stall. Wendy fixes Mrs. Potts' wonky leg. Wendy repairs the hole in the inflatable Santa. Everything has been fixed for the Winter Fair and it's a great success. Mr. Bentley thanks Bob and Wendy for all their help. The Mayor radios Mr. Bentley and tells him how pleased she is with the fair and she wants him to organise the fair next year and every year from now on, much to his dismay. Characters *Bob *Wendy *Scoop *Muck *Dizzy *Roley *Lofty *Travis *Spud *Farmer Pickles *Mr. Bernard Bentley *Mrs. Potts *Mr. Fothergill *Mr. Beasley *J.J. *Molly *Mr. Ellis *Pam Goody *Angelo Sabatini *Mrs. Percival *Humpty *Squawk (''not named) *Bunty Ferguson (mentioned; voice heard) Voice Cast United Kingdom & Australia *Neil Morrissey' as 'Bob, '''Roley, Lofty, Farmer Pickles, Mr. Fothergill & Angelo Sabatini *'Rob Rackstraw' as Scoop, Muck, Travis, Spud, Mr. Bernard Bentley, Mr. Beasley & Mr. Ellis *'Kate Harbour' as Wendy, Dizzy, Mrs. Potts, Mrs. Percival & Pam Goody *'Colin McFarlane' as J.J. *'Llewella Gideon ' as Molly North America *'William Dufris' as Bob, Farmer Pickles, Mr. Beasley, Mr. Ellis & Angelo Sabatini *'Lorelei King' as Wendy, Mrs. Potts, Mrs. Percival, Molly & Pam Goody *'Alan Marriott' as Scoop, Travis, Spud, Mr. Bernard Bentley & Mr. Fothergill *'Maria Darling' as Dizzy & Roley *'Lachele Carl' as Muck *'Sonya Leite' as Lofty *'Colin McFarlane' as J.J. Locations *Bobsville **Bob's Yard **Town Hall Trivia *Despite airing in 2004, this episode was produced in 2003 according to the UK credits. *For unknown reasons, in the UK version, the word "Santa" is used in place of "Father Christmas". *Going by original production order, this episode marks the latest appearance of Humpty in the series to date. *Latest speaking Mr. Fothergill role. *This episode was paired with Bob the Farmer (Season 9) and Travis' Busy Day (Season 9) when it first premiered in the US. *For the longest time, this episode was rumored to be the second episode of the ninth season to be aired until CBeebies recently posted the correct air dates on their official website though it was the second episode to be produced. *This is one of the few episodes to mostly focus on the humans. In Other Languages Source *https://www.bbc.co.uk/programmes/p06qt8vf *https://www.kqed.org/tv/programs/archive/index.jsp?pgmid=13391&date=20050101 Category:Original Series episodes Category:Season 9 episodes Category:BBC episodes Category:CBeebies episodes Category:PBS episodes Category:Sprout episodes Category:Hit Favorites UK Releases Category:Hit Favorites US Releases Category:Episodes focusing on Mr. Bentley Category:Hit Favorites AUS Releases Category:Season Finales Category:2004 UK episodes Category:2004 AUS episodes Category:2005 US episodes Category:Episodes Produced in 2003